destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Banner
The Iron Banner is a limited-time Crucible event. Unlike normal Crucible matches, level advantages are enabled, meaning that weapons with higher Light do more damage, armor with higher light resist more damage, and Guardians whose light level is higher take less damage from those whose light level is lower. Guardians must be at least level 40 or in a fireteam led by Guardian of at least level 40 to participate. During the event, Lord Saladin appears in the Tower. His stock includes new shaders, emblems, and high-end weapons and armor, which can be purchased for Glimmer and Legendary Marks, given that the Guardian's Iron Banner rank is high enough. He offers Iron Banner bounties which give points towards a Guardian's Iron Banner rank. Reputation Iron Banner reputation is earned by completing Lord Saladin's bounties and winning matches in the Iron Banner crucible playlist. Winning a match will award 60 reputation points towards the Iron Banner faction. Losing a match will grant the player a Medallion of Iron instead of reputation; the next time a match is won each medallion the player carries will be redeemed for an amount of reputation slightly lower than a victory would have granted. A player may carry up to 5 medallions. In addition to the Tempering buff, wearing Iron Banner Emblems, Shaders, Bonds, Marks, and Cloaks will add a stacking 10% bonus per item to reputation earned. Upon reaching rank 3, Lord Saladin will deliver a reward package to the player. The package will contain an artifact with a light level of 320. At rank 5, a second package will be awarded, containing a random piece of IB gear with a light level between 310 and 335. All Iron Banner reputation is reset upon completion of the event and must be reacquired during the next event. The table below outlines the reputation progression, as well as which items will be unlocked for purchase at each rank: List of Rewards Weapons and Armor Year 1: *Timur's Lash, Legendary Hand Cannon *Silimar's Wrath, Legendary Auto Rifle *Skorri's Revenge, Legendary Pulse Rifle *Gheleon's Demise, Legendary Scout Rifle *Felwinter's Lie, Legendary Shotgun *Efrideet's Spear, Legendary Sniper Rifle *Perun's Fire, Legendary Fusion Rifle *Jolder's Hammer, Legendary Machine Gun *Radegast's Fury, Legendary Rocket Launcher Year 2: *Nirwen's Mercy, Legendary Pulse Rifle *Finnala's Peril, Legendary Hand Cannon *Colovance's Duty, Legendary Scout Rifle *Ironwreath-D, Legendary Sidearm *Haakon's Hatchet, Legendary Auto Rifle *Deidris's Retort, Legendary Shotgun *Weyloran's March, Legendary Sniper Rifle *Ashraven's Flight, Legendary Fusion Rifle *Tormod's Bellows, Legendary Rocket Launcher *Bretomart's Stand, Legendary Machine Gun *Iron Banner Armor Class Items *Mantle of Efrideet, Legendary Hunter Cloak *Mantle of Gheleon, Legendary Hunter Cloak *Mantle of Perun, Legendary Hunter Cloak *Jolder's Iron Sash, Legendary Titan Mark *Radegast's Iron Sash, Legendary Titan Mark *Silimar's Iron Sash, Legendary Titan Mark *Skorri's Iron Bond, Legendary Warlock Bond *Timur's Iron Bond, Legendary Warlock Bond *Felwinter's Iron Bond, Legendary Warlock Bond *Wolfswood Bond, Legendary Warlock Bond Temporary Items *Medallion of Iron, Mission Item *Tempering, Reputation Buff (automatically activates on your first match without purchase) Other *"Birth of History", Legendary Jumpship *Etheric Light, ascend material *Goldspiral, Legendary White/Navy/Gold Shader *"Hebridean Thoughtcrime", Legendary Jumpship *Million Million, Legendary Bronze/Black/Blue Shader *Sigil of the Iron Lords, Legendary Emblem *Scar of Radegast, Legendary Emblem Gallery Destiny Beta 20140725140451.jpg|Lord Saladin inside the tower from the ''Destiny'' Public Beta. Destiny Beta 20140725140435.jpg|The entrance to the new area in the Tower in the Beta. Iron Banner invitation.jpg|Initial Iron Banner invitation in the Beta. References ja:アイアンバナー Category:Iron Banner